When signals do not propagate through a circuit as needed, timing violations are created. To determine if timing problems exist with a particular IC, timing tests may be performed by manufacturers during chip testing. One example of a timing test is at-speed testing. At-speed testing can assist in determining timing violations for particular paths, such as critical paths, of an IC by applying a test pattern and capturing the response of the test pattern after propagating along a path. For at-speed testing, the test pattern can be a scan pattern or a functional pattern. To prevent timing violations in chips, improved timing tests would be beneficial.